gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-89S Stark Jegan
The RGM-89S Stark Jegan is a mass-production anti-ship assault mobile suit. First appearing in Char's Counterattack Mobile Suit Variations line, it was later redesigned for the novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics A special version of the RGM-89D Jegan D Type, the Stark Jegan has improved performance due to the additional armor and thrusters. It also incorporated feedback from its prototype, the RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan, and can mount missile pods on its shoulders for support use. Thus, it also inherited the functional concept of the RGM-86R GM III. When required, some of the added armor and the missile pods can be purged from for better mobility. Armaments ;*Vulcan Pod System :Mounted on the head, it is a close-range defensive armament. Its mounted vulcan gun has low firepower but a high rate of fire, it is extremely effective at restraining enemy machines, and can destroy the camera, sensors and joints of enemy machine at very close range. The Stark Jegan typically mounts only a single vulcan pod system, but it can be fitted with two units when required. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. Like the Jegan D Type, the Stark Jegan stores a beam saber in a rack on the right side of the waist, and its output can be adjusted as it has two beam emitters. Via selecting the output and emitter, the weapon can emit a flat beam blade for slashing, or a slim beam blade with high penetration ability. The beam saber rack contains an accelerator equipped capacitor system for rapid recharge of the weapon. ;*Grenade Launcher :A grenade launcher can be mounted in the additional armor on each forearm in place of beam sabers. ;*Triple Missile Pod :The Stark Jegan can mount a triple missile pod on each shoulder for long range support, and it can be ejected after use to increase the suit's speed. The missiles fired have high accuracy due to the sensors in the missile pods. Due to changes in how the suit is used, the Stark Jegan's 3-tube Missile Pods are not meant to carry optional large missiles like the RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan. ;*Dummy Firing Port :Chest-mounted weapons that fire dummy rounds to distract enemy units. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The Stark Jegan can use the beam rifle of the Jegan D Type. It has a short barrel for ease of handling, and is most effective in mid-close range combat due to its short firing range. Although its output is reduced, it has an excellent rate of fire, and can eliminate enemy accurately during melee combat when utilize in conjunction with the composite sensor at the top of the rifle. ;*Beam Rifle (GM III's version) :Another type of beam rifle that the Stark Jegan could be equipped with. It is previously used by GM III, powered by a rechargeable energy cap and has a power rating of 2.8 MW. ;*Hyper Bazooka :For heavier firepower, the Stark Jegan can be equipped with a hyper bazooka. The Stark Jegan's hyper bazooka can fire normal 380mm rounds, or scatter shot rounds that cover a large area. ;*Shield :The Stark Jegan can be equipped with the Jegan D Type's shield for increased defensive capabilities against physical and beam attacks. This shield also has a pair of twin missile launchers. :;*Twin Missile Launcher ::The small missiles fired from the pair of twin missile launchers have composite sensors in their tips, allowing them to home in onto their target even under the interference of minovsky particles in the battlefield. However, they have a short range and are basically for use in close combat as they only carry a small amount of propellant. History Several years after the introduction of the mass production RGM-89 Jegan, it was upgraded into the RGM-89D Jegan D Type to bring its technology up-to-date. The RGM-89S Stark Jegan is a variant of the Jegan D Type, and is designed as an anti-ship mobile suit and for assault missions. During the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, one of these units (piloted by an unnamed veteran of the Second Neo Zeon conflict) is seen during Londo Bell's attempt to intercept the Garencieres on its way to the Industrial 7 colony but is destroyed in a heated battle with the NZ-666 Kshatriya. A second, piloted by Galom Gorga (call sign Juliet 002), is seen aboard the Nahel Argama instead equipped with two beam rifles that is later destroyed by the MSN-06S Sinanju. A third and fourth is seen during the Earth Federation's attack on the asteroid Palau alongside the RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan. Variants ;*Jegan High Mobility Type :A minor change version of the Stark Jegan. References - Related Units picture The front skirt armor and added armor on the arms, shoulders, and mouth are removed for improved mobility. Its side skirt armor carries three hand grenades on the left, and a beam saber on the right instead of spare magazines for the beam rifle. Appear in episode 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA. Picture Gallery rgm-89s.jpg|Front (Novel Version) RGM-89S_Stark_Jegan-rear.jpg|Rear (Novel Version) RGM-89S - Stark Jegan - MS Girl.jpg|Stark Jegan MS Girl SJegan_HUD_and_Dashboard.png|A Stark Jegan's perspective of the Kshatriya and Funnels SJegan_Purge.png|A Stark Jegan pilot purging his equipment ProtoJeganVulcans.jpg|Stark Jegan (in Prototype Stark Jegan's Color) with two vulcan pod systems. 210px-StarkJegan_Profile.png|As featured in SD Gundam G Generation World and SD Gundam Overworld Stark Jegan SD Gundam G Generation World.jpg|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation World Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RGM-89S Stark Jegan (equip with large missiles).png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla Stark-jegan-hguc.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-89S Stark Jegan (2010): box art HGUC_Stark_Jegan_CCA-MSV_Ver..jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-89S Stark Jegan (CCA-MSV Ver.)(P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_rgm-89s_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii RGM-89S Stark Jegan (2010): package front view. Notes and Trivia References CCAMSV - Stark Jegan.jpg RGM-89S Stark Jegan - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Specifications/Technical Detail/Design (1) RGM-89S - Stark Jegan - Parts.jpg|Technical Detail/Design (2) RGM-89S Stark Jegan (Original Version) - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGM-89S Stark Jegan Version - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External links *RGM-89S Stark Jegan (Unicorn OVA) on MAHQ *RGM-89S Stark Jegan (Unicorn Novel) on MAHQ.net *RGM-89S Stark Jegan on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *RGM-89S Stark Jegan on Gundams Over Germany ja:RGM-89S スターク・ジェガン